A conventional substrate with bump 10 includes a Si-substrate 11 and a gold bump 12 as shown in FIG. 1. The Si-substrate 11 comprises a surface 11a, an aluminum pad 11b formed on the surface 11a, and a protective layer 11c covering the aluminum pad 11b, wherein the protective layer 11c comprises an opening 11d to reveal the aluminum pad 11b, and the gold bump 12 is disposed on the aluminum pad 11b. Owing to the reason that the bump material of the substrate with bump 10 is gold, mentioned bump structure may lead a higher production cost and bring on a relatively poor economic benefit.